The present invention relates to an arrangement for joining together first and second panel-shaped pieces of flooring resting on a sub-floor, the pieces having profiles along mutually meeting edge portions which, on the first piece, consist of a groove and a projection located thereunder, and on the second piece a tongue insertible in the groove, and also a recess accommodating the projection.
The present invention has for its object to improve the arrangement intimated by way of introduction such that it can be manufactured simply and rationally, that it will have an improved unifying effect between adjacent pieces of flooring material even if the flock or other unifying material were to be damaged, and that, in addition, laying of the flooring material is simplified. In particular, the present invention has for its object to design the arrangement such that the unifying force between two joined pieces of flooring material increases if an attempt is made to displace them away from one another when they are lying flat on a sub-floor.
The objects forming the basis of the present invention will be attained if the arrangement intimated by way of introduction is characterized in that the projection, at its outer, free edge, is of greater thickness transversely of the plane of extent of the flooring piece than at its inner edge connected with remaining parts of the piece, and that the underside of the projection lies flush with the remainder of the underside of the flooring piece.